Tyler and Eli's Extraordinary Travels
by AmbassidorPineapplesRightHand
Summary: An author and his Shy Guy OC go and save the Paper Mario world. That's about as simply as this story can be put. I really fail at first impressions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I decided to try hand once more at writing. If you don't remember me, it's for good reason. My previous works were crappy. That aside, I'm going to try again.

* * *

It started out as a day as normal as any in the Shy Guys' Toy Box, well, as normal as you can consider a colorful toy box that was also one of the most potent military powers in the Mushroom Kingdom. Either way, Eli the Shy Guy woke up and began his mundane morning. Already clad in his black cloak and mask, as most Shy Guys were when they woke up, Eli stepped down the Lego stairs of his one bedroom apartment and began brewing some coffee. He stepped outside for a moment to collect his newspaper, the bright pinks and yellows of the toy box walls burning his eyes slightly. He sighed. Eli hated his homeland. It was too bright and vibrant for his forever hidden eyes. He just wished he could step outside for once and see some real scenery, instead of mismatched cookie houses(most of which constantly needed serious repairs since the Gourmet Guy lived in the neighborhood), bright wallpapers, and poorly constructed piles of Lincoln Logs. Yes, they even constructed piles of things wrong. How do you even screw that up? Eli stepped back into the house and skimmed the headlines while he waited on his coffee, one story in particular catching his attention. "Mario Checked into Rehab: Years of Mushroom Abuse Finally Take Their Toll." Eli thought for a minute. _So the famous Mario is actually a drug addict? Huh. Who knew. _Eli, sure that this would not at all affect his life in the slightest, turned the page to the "Onion Section," which was composed of random, fake news stories. It always made Eli smile. Even though no one could see him do so. Eli had his coffee and, poured a bowl of cereal which we will never see him eat or explain how he does so. Satisfied with his breakfast, he headed out the door to his job. However, something was off. Eli couldn't pinpoint what was making him feel so uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of his neighbor, Jeremy trying to perform a blood ritual to summon something-or-other from Hell . Or maybe it was the fact that there were multiple Spy Guys hiding(poorly) in bushes that shouldn't even grow in a toy box. Or maybe it was that there was a teenage human standing in front of him. _Wait, what?_ Eli thought. It had been almost unheard of for anyone other than Shy Guys to enter the toy box. Eli decided to approach the stranger.

"Uh..hello?" Eli greeted. This human was strange, walking around like he belonged there. "What are you doing here? And how did you find this place anyway?" The human just stared absentmindedly. While spacing, Eli got a better look at the newcomer. He was a teenage human, obviously, and taller than average. He wore square framed glasses, and had a strange, poufy hair style, like an afro. He also wore all black clothing, much like Eli, though his outfit was only a hooded sweatshirt, cargo pants, and shoes. "Hello?" Eli tried addressing him again. Suddenly the human snapped to attention.

"Hm? Oh, hello." He answered. "I've been looking for you, Eli." This only made Eli more confused. A human? in the toy box? Looking for someone like him?

"I don't quite understand..." Eli was still puzzled. "Elaborate a bit, would you?" The human quickly corrected his mistake.

"Oh, where are my manners," the human replied. "I am the author."

"What do you mean? The author of what exactly?"

"The author of this story. You know, the one we're in right now?"

"You just sound like a loony to me." The human stopped to ponder for a minute.

"Hm...maybe I should have put the plot into motion before I entered the picture. Oh well, it's not like I can fix it now. Anyways, we should get going. The plot's not going to move itself."

"Now hold up." Eli said sternly. "You're going to have to explain yourself before I'm willing to go anywhere with you." True, Eli would love to take an opportunity to escape the toy box and do something interesting for once, but he knew better than to trust some mysterious human who found their way into Shy Guy territory. The author sighed heavily.

"Okay, where to begin...I wanted to try my hand at writing fanfiction. You see, in my world, you and all the Mushroom Kingdom don't exist. You are all in a video game where I come from. So, I wanted to do a story with an original character, and thus, you were thought up. Now, I wanted to make this a bit more interesting, so through the power of science, I devoted a small part of my consciousness to this story, so I myself could partake in this adventure as well."

"So, if I followed this right, you wrote a story, and then trapped part of your mind inside a fantasy world you envisioned."

"That about sums it up, yes."

"Still sounds like bullshit to me." The author facepalmed.

"Okay, can I do anything to prove that to you?" Eli smirked under his mask. Even if he was just a figment of this human's imagination, he was going to get some excitement out of him.

"As the author of the story you have special capabilities, right? Fight me. If you win, you'll prove to me your story is credible and I'll go on your little adventure. If I win, you'll still be nothing more than a crazy in my book."

"Fine by me." The author had a smirk of his own. Both completely confident they would win this fight, the two charged at each other, only to be disappointingly stopped by a battle screen, Eli on one end, and the author on the other.

"The Hell? What is this?" Eli tried to attack the human adjacent to him, only to find he had a very limited range of motion.

"Odd, this is the same battle style as Paper Mario. Maybe because I'm here, we have to use the style I know.

"That's annoying," _no matter, though. He's no match for a soldier such as I._ Eli thought. "but unavoidable. Let's get started then."

**Eli**

**HP: 10/10**

**SP: 10/10**

**Author**

**HP: 10/10**

**MP: 10/10**

"..."

"..."

"So who moves first, anyways?"

"Uhh...want to flip a coin?"

"Sure." The author quickly pulled a coin out of his pocket. "I call heads," Eli said. The author flipped the coin.

"Heads. Your move."

"Gladly." Eli looked at the options given by the battle screen. Kick, jump, items, and run. Eli made his choice quickly, running up and kicking the author in the leg.

"Gah! Damn, that hurt!" The author complained, now holding his injured appendage. The pain quickly faded, though, and the author was ready to make his move.

**Author took 2 damage**

"Alright, then. My turn now." It was then that Eli finally began to notice that the author carried a cane of some kind with him. It was about three feet long, and unusually wide in diameter, with a of small translucent purple orb on top. The author lifted his cane, and the orb started to glow. Suddenly, a ball of purple energy burst from the orb, and traveled quickly to Eli, hitting him square in the chest. Eli groaned in pain. _A human that can use magic? I should be more careful. _Eli thought.

**Eli took 3 damage**

**Author lost 2 MP**

Eli carefully considered his move, but with his current resources, he could only chip away at his opponent. He decided to use the jump option, and did just that, performing a skillful flip onto the author's head. The author simply growled at him.

**Author took 3 damage**

_Not good. _ The author thought. _I need to win this now. _The author lifted his cane once more, focusing more power into it until the orb shined brightly. He smirked. _He won't be able to withstand this. _The author loosed his power into five magic missiles that scattered before converging on Eli.

"...Fuck." The missiles collided with Eli, creating a large explosion.

**Eli took 10 damage**

**Author lost 5 MP**

**Author is victorious!**

Eli struggled to stand, well aware he'd been beat. "Fine, fine. You win. I'll go with you." Eli said begrudgingly. He didn't like being defeated. When the smoke cleared, he saw the author lying on the ground. Eli walked over and nudged him. "Hey. You won." The author moaned.

"I used up most of my power with that last attack. Just...give me five minutes." He promptly fell asleep. Eli sighed to himself. This adventure was going to suck for him.

* * *

By the way, anyone here know how to indent paragraphs on here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Advancing the Plot

* * *

"So, ready to get going?"Tyler, formerly known as the author, asked his new companion.

"I guess, but isn't this going to be a bit boring, you being the all-knowing-all-powerful author of this story." Tyler disregarded him.

"Please, you give me more credit than I deserve. I'm only a level one Battlemage." He said, pointing to the overlay on the metaphorical screen.

"Huh. Look at that."

"Hey, I've already shattered the fourth wall to get here."

"Point taken. So, where are we headed first?"

"Peach's castle. That's where the plot begins." Tyler snapped his fingers, and the two teleported into the midst of Toad Town.

"If you could do that, why not just bring us right to the castle?"

"It consumes my magic powers. Now let's go already, we dawdled enough." The two set off on the long road to the Mushroom Kingdom's capital building. Twenty feet later, they reached their destination. The courtyard looked very decorated and welcoming, and a single guard was stationed at the entrance.

"Is there something going on here today? The scenery looks kind of played-up." Eli observed.

"Yeah. The Princess is having a party or some kind of invitational thing."

"So we need an invitation to get in?"

"Not necessarily." Tyler approached the large door after looking around a bit, he simply opened it and entered. The Toad guarding the entrance paid no mind. Eli stood dumbfounded. Tyler looked back. "You coming?" He called out. Eli simply followed him. _Maybe this is why the Princess is always getting herself kidnapped._ Eli thought briefly. They walked into the interior, and again, not one of the guards or guests noticed them.

"Is everyone here just completely stupid?" Eli wondered aloud.

"Welcome to the world of video game logic." Advancing further, they finally reached the plot. "Alright! We finally made it to...the hallway where things happen I guess. Interesting location choice." Indeed the location of the first plot point was a hallway, however, it was no ordinary hallway. This, this was a royal hallway, and so much more majestic than any other hallway. In fact, the hallway was so majestic that even our two heroes struggle to comprehend the majesty of the hallway to this day. As the duo walked, they encountered their first plot device character, Peach.

"Go talk to Peach." Tyler shoved Eli forward.

"Why? I don't want to talk to her."

"Well I don't either."

"No one ever said either of us have to."

"But it's awkward to just stand here and wait until the plot point comes along."

"Well I'm not talking to her."

"Fine. I guess we'll just stand here then." The two turned away from each other and the princess, both not willing to try to instigate a conversation. Peach just stared in confusion.

"Um...are either of you going to say anything?" They both remained silent. "...awkward." They all stood in uncomfortable silence until they plot decided to show up. The ground beneath them started quaking violently, and unbeknownst to those inside the castle, they were slowly drifting upwards, the entire structure being elevated by Bowser's massive sky fortress. As if he could hear his name mentioned in the writing, Bowser and Kammy Koopa entered crashing through the window on his ridiculous-looking Clown Car.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!" Bowser was right on time, taunting the princess and looking to boost his ego even more.

"Bowser! But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it? Whatever did you do?"

"Gwa ha ha! I lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now!"

"Um, can we move this along," Tyler cut in while grabbing a book off a nearby shelf. "This dialogue is getting a little lengthy, especially since most of the people reading this already know what's going to happen." Tyler shoved the book into his near-infinite pocket space, curtsey of video game logic. Bowser simply looked puzzled. "And to answer all the typical questions, I'm the author, do not question what that means, and yes, I am slightly insane."

"...Fine then. I'm invincible now, the princess shall now obey me, and as long as I have the Star Rod, My rule will be absolute." Bowser shortened his speech, looking slightly disappointed that his victory monologue was cut short. Tyler, on the other hand, was pleased that the plot was now progressing smoothly.

"Alright Eli, our work here is done. Let's move on to the next plot point." He promptly jumped out of the window yelling, "Adventure ho!" Eli and the others stared, but Bowser was the first to speak.

"Why did he just-"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Eli replied. They sat in awkward silence once more, until Bowser noticed something about the Shy Guy.

"Say, aren't you that drop-out form the minion academy?"

"OH SHIT." Eli promptly jumped out the window.

* * *

It's a bit short, yes, but this was only the intro. There will be more to come.


End file.
